russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Christmas Station ID
Christmas Station ID was firstly introduced in 1974, during Martial Law and Marcos Administration. Major networks having their Christmas themes were it stared it all: GMA (1974-present), ABS-CBN (1986-present), ABC/TV5 (1992-present) GMA * every December only, from 1974 to 1997: "Seasons Greetings: Blessed this Season of All from GMA" * 1998 "Merry Christmas and the Happy Seasoning Loves, GMA" * 2000 "Peace on Earth Goodwill to All Mankind" (It featured also in connection with the Impeachment Trial of Former President Joseph Estrada.) * 2003 "Kapuso, Kayo Ang Star Ng Aming Pasko!" (First Christmas Station Slogan during the Kapuso era) * 2004 "Maligayang Pasko, Kapuso!" * 2006 "Ang Sarap ng Paskong Kapuso" * 2007 (first Christmas of the public-listed network) "Regalo ng Kapuso" (The theme song was sung by Jolina Magdangal.) * 2008 "Kapuso ng Bawat Batang Pilipino ngayong Pasko" (Used in Christmas 2008. It featured special kids that GMA Stars entertained. The theme song sung by Julie Anne San Jose.) * 2009 "Sama-Sama Tayong Mag-Pasalove Ngayong Pasko" (Used in Christmas 2009, aired last November 7, 2009 during "Eat, Bulaga!". It featured some ordinary people. In this station id, there are no GMA Stars featured.) * 2010 (60th Anniversary of GMA) "isang pagkilala sa puso ng Pilipino ngayong Pasko" (Used during the Christmas season of 2010. The station ID features Richard Gutierrez, Dingdong Dantes and Marian Rivera and instead of a usual music video, it show different stories of different people during Christmas season.) * 2011 "GMA, Kapusong Pasko Na!" (Used for Christmas 2011 on GMA Network. There are 30-second plugs each with a different cast from a particular show singing the main chorus "GMA, GMA, Kapusong Pasko na!".) * 2012 "Walang Imposible sa Pasko ng Kapuso" (Used for Christmas 2012 on GMA Network. The Christmas Station features four heartwarming Christmas vignettes about the Filipino way of celebrating Christmas and how there is nothing impossible during Christmas with Kapusos. The Station ID is set to premiere on November 5, 2012 on 24 Oras. In this Station ID, there are no GMA Stars featured.) * 2013 "Sundan natin ang bituin pabalik sa kanyang piling." (The Station ID features GMA personalities joining the Three Kings and the shepherds in following the star to a manger in Bethlehem where Jesus Christ was born.) * 2014 "Share the Love" (This is the Christmas slogan, appearing alongside the phrase: "Ngayong taon, ibabalik natin ang saya sa kanilang Pasko". The Station ID, as part of the campaign this year was premiered on November 3, 2014 featuring the GMA Kapuso Foundation's turn-over of permanent housing village for the survivors of Typhoon Yolanda in Leyte. Julie Anne San Jose sung the jingle.) * 2015 "MaGMAhalan Tayo Ngayong Pasko" (The Station ID features GMA Kapuso Stars give way to the peoples with charities. Alden Richards sung the Jingle) * 2016 "Maniwala sa Magic ng Pasko" (In this SID contains a CGI-themed graphically produced by GMA Post Production and Julie Anne San Jose sung the jingle.) * 2017 "Buong-Pusong MaGMAhalan Ngayong Pasko!" ABS-CBN * 1986-1997: "Maligayang Pasko at Manigong Bagong Taon mula sa ABS-CBN!" * 1998: Paskong Puno-Puno ng Puso/Maligayang Pasko Po Sa Taong Sentenaryo (Have a Heart-Filled Christmas/A Merry Christmas This Centennial Year) (Slogan for 1998 Christmas Season, also celebrating the 1998 Philippine Centennial.) * 1999: Maligayang Pasko po sa Darating na Milenyo (Used during 1999 Christmas Season, also celebrating the upcoming new millennium.) * 2000: Sama Sama Tayo sa Pagsapit ng Pasko * 2001: Sama Sama Tayo Ngayong Pasko * 2002: Isang Pamilya, Isang Puso Ngayong Pasko (first Christmas Station ID in 2002) * 2003: DisyembRegalo * 2004: Maligayang Pasko, Kapamilya * 2005: Magpasaya ng Kapamilya * 2006: Angat ang Ligaya ng Pasko * 2007: Walang mag-iisa ngayong Pasko... One Country, One Family, One Christmas * 2008: May Katuparan ang Hiling sa Kapamilyang Kapiling * 2009: Bro, Ikaw ang Star ng Pasko * 2010: Ngayong Pasko, Magniningning Ang Pilipino * 2011: Da Best ang Pasko ng Pilipino * 2012: Lumiliwanag ang Mundo sa Kwento ng Pasko * 2013: Magkasama tayo sa Kwento ng Pasko * 2014: Thank You ang Babait Ninyo * 2015: Thank You for the Love! * 2016: Isang Pamilya Tayo Ngayong Pasko * 2017: #justLOVE ABC/TV5 * 1992: The Merry Christmas Give Around We Love ABC! * 1993: Give Love on Christmas on ABC * 1994: Takes the Big Leap this Holiday * 1995: Wish is Granted on ABC * 1996: Reaching Out to the Spotlight * 1997: Merry Christmas Goes Around on ABC * 1998: Christmas is Wrapped Around * 1999: Sparkle This the Season * 2000: All I Want for Christmas is on ABC! * 2001: All i Want for Christmas is Here! * 2002: Christmas is Shining Through * 2003: Pasko * 2004: Ngayong Pasko, Ikaw ang Baby Ko! * 2005: Kulay ang Amin Pasko * 2006: ChristMas Iba! * 2007: Pumped and Loaded sa Lakas ng Pasko! / Your Best Christmas is on ABC! * 2008: Todo Shake Mo Pasko Mo * 2009: Shake Saya Pasko Na! * 2010: Happy Christmas The Happy Network * 2011: Krismas Mas Mas Masaya! * 2012: Happy Maging Kapatid! * 2013: Everyday Is Christmas Day * 2014: Happy Ka Dito Ngayong Pasko!/#HappyPasko * 2015: Happy Happy Kidsmas * 2016: Game Tayo sa Pasko